Loving Hearts
by SimBoy
Summary: This is my first story for a long time. Hope you enjoy. Review


Authors Note: Ok this is an H/H story so please no flames

**Loving Hearts **

__**The way she held him.The way she kissed him.It all seemed a dream then, but now it is coursing through his veins to the very depth of is soul. How could he ever let this magnitude of all human emotion escape?Yes, Harry Potter is in love.A love so deep that nothing could reach it. A love so tight that nothing could pull it apart. A love so strong that nothing, nothing could break it. So whom you might ask is this one who was able to capture Harry's heart, the soul being of his existence.Who could this person be that has taken away his whole life in an instant?**Hermione Granger** swooped down and pecked Harry on the cheek.**

**During that moment all of Harry's nerves want numb.His heart stopped. His mind relieved.His face turned red.Harry felt a surge of passion run through him.His life changed at that exact moment.His opinion of Hermione had changed right then.Harry fell in love with Hermione Granger the day she kissed him. He felt strongly for her the day he met her, but he never thought that it would turn to this. His love had changed from friendship to a passion.**

**He now lay on his bed thinking of her.He had to find a way to see her.**

*******************************************************************

**Hermione Granger life has changed.She new something was arising between Harry and herself, but she didn't think it would go that far.She new she loved him, but she couldn't admit it to him in fear of denial.If he rejected her plea it would crush her gentle heart.Her life would end as we now know it.Nothing could come between her and Harry.She knew if something did it would all be over.**

**She stirred around a bit then took her diary and a quill and began to write:**

******Dear Diary,**

**I miss Harry so much.My life is a complete isolation**

**of darkness without him. He is my life, my soul being **

**of existence, my one true desire. I love Harry Potter.**

**I've never been able to admit it till now. Yet it's true.**

**I want to see him. I want to kiss him again.I love him**

**and I know that. I want to spend my life with him.**

**But I can't tell him how I feel about him. What if he**

**doesn't care? What if he rejects me? I have to find a**

**way to see him.**

**She putdown the diary and quill laid down her head and fell into an easy sleep.**

****************************************************************************** **

**Harry was scampering through a white corridor. He stepped into a room with a mirror. He saw his family in that mirror.He saw his mother with her lovely eyes and his father with his bore appearance.Then they all vanished and Hermione walked out of the mirror. She was in the dress that she had worn during the Yule Ball.Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. **

**She said in a trembling voice, " Harry, I love you, Harry. Please love me back." **

**At that moment Cho Chang walked into the room.**

**" Come with me Harry," she said, " and we'll make love together." **

**She took Harry's arm and they both stepped through a doorway.**

**" Harry, don't leave me!" yelled Hermione after them.**

**Harry spun around to run back to Hermione, but the door closed just in front of him. He heard a piercing scream as though Hermione had been stabbed through the heart. She lay there now in her own room of dark depression without a person there to comfort her.**

**Harry turned around to see a vast garden. Cho was nowhere in sight. It was a beautiful day with the sky a wonderful shade of blue to which none other could compare. The garden was a beautiful blend of green, red, purple, and many other assortments of colors. Then Harry saw Ginny saunter out of a blueberry bush. She was apparently grown by then, but there was no mistaking those freckled cheeks and blazing red hair**

**. She was apparently lost or some how mislaid. She was crying. Then in an instant everything turned into light. He saw nothing more.**

**Harry awoke with sweat on his face and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. His dream had told him something he knew it. But he couldn't figure out what. He scrambled down to the table to eat breakfast with the Dursleys. This would be the last breakfast at the Dursley's for a long time, for today he was leaving for Hogwarts. He ate in silence and afterwords went to his room to wait for Mr. Weasley to come pick him up.**

**In June Mr. Weasley had called the Dursley's and asked if he could pick up Harry and take him to the train station. With much threatening and scolding that if he ever gave his number to those…people he would never see the light of day again. So it was decided that he be picked up the day he left.**

**There was a short blast of a horn and Harry ran the stairs to help pack his belongings. Harry got into the back seat with Ron and they were off. They arrived there shortly because of the special magic engines. Harry stepped out of the car…**

****************************************************************************

**Hermione woke up that morning very relaxed. She had had a dream, but could no longer remember it. She got up and strutted down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat her morning toast. Today was the day that she was leaving for Hogwarts. **

**" Honey are you ready to leave. Is everything packed." said her mother. **

**" Yes, mom, everything alright." she replied.**

**" We'll be leaving in ten minutes so hurry and eat."**

**" OK, Mom."**

**She went up to her room after she ate her breakfast to bring down her trunk. After she lugged it down they got into the car and drove off to the train station. She got out of the car after she got there and went to look for Harry and Ron.**

********************************************************************************

**… and made his way into platform nine**** & three quarters. He stepped into the train with Ron and headed to the back cart as usual.The station was packed with wizards and witches of all sorts. There was a man with a rat running around his neck and into his clothes. There was a witch with pet owl named fluffy. Apparently she was blind because she kept calling, " Hear Fluffy! Hear Fluffy!" even though it was right beside her. He stepped onto the train and headed for the last car as usual. He didn't see Hermione anywhere. He figure she hadn't arrived yet so he stayed where he was and waited for her. **

****************************************************************************

**Hermione made her way to the last car of the train. Hen she got there no one was around so she decided to go off and look for Harry. She stepped out of the train and headed toward the entrance of the station. She then saw Neville Longbottom. " Hey Neville! Do you no where Harry is?" **

**" No I haven't seen him." **

**" Oh ok."**

**She waited for a few minutes hoping that Harry would finally show up when she caught a glimpse of a man in a dark green robe and had a weird glow to his eyes. Before she could get a better look she spotted Harry stepping onto the train. When she was grabbed and pulled of to where no one could see or know through the loud hustle and bustle of the crowd. **

********************************************************************************

**_My next chapter will be coming soon. I know it's not that good, but hopefully it will get better. Please give me tips and advice for the next chapter. I don't mind flames. I will take all advice into consideration. And review._**

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

********

****


End file.
